Elizabeth's Wedding
by Verseau87
Summary: This is a one-shot in the same universe as Ontas Lykos, and Eimei lykos. Exactly what it says in the title, Kurt and Blaine's oldest daughter gets married.


I own nothing Glee related XD

This is from my own 'Verse' following Ontas Lykos and Eimei lykos

...

"Why am I so nervous?" Elizabeth said as she paced the room, in her long flowing white dress.

It was her wedding day, Gregory had proposed last Christmas, and they had wanted to get married in New York, so that everyone could make it. Kurt was sitting in the room with her, as well as Isabella, Grace and Hope, and little Carmen.

She had been with Gregory for 4 years now, she met him in her second year of college and they had been inseparable ever since. He was tall, had dark brown hair, bright green eyes, and he was so kind and handsome, Elizabeth had fallen for him straight away.

They had found out about 5 months into their relationship that they were soulmates, or what werewolves would call True Mates, and she couldn't believe her luck. Gregory was so smart and sweet, and he had Kurt and Blaine's blessing straight away. He had asked them both over Skype to ask for her hand, and she couldn't be more proud of that.

"It's normal, princess." Kurt said as he watched her pace, playing with Carmen on his lap, she was 4 years old now, and loved her grandpa.

They all looked up as the door to the room opened, and Carole and Burt walked in, greeting Elizabeth and fawning over Carmen, who loved the attention from her great-grandparents.

"But I've been with Gregory for years dad." Elizabeth said as she stopped and fiddled with a piece of her long wavy hair in front of the mirror, and Kurt sighed before walking over to her.

"It's still normal to have a little bit of nerves on your wedding day, sweetheart." Kurt said as he stood behind her and pushed her fingers away from her hair and fiddled around with it himself, smiling at her through the glass, "Don't worry, just take deep breaths and remember why you're marrying him."

"Because I love him." Elizabeth said with a dreamy smile and Kurt grinned.

"Exactly."

"Thank you, dad." Elizabeth said as she turned to hug him, but he pushed her away with a laugh, before telling her not to wrinkle the dress.

It was an original from Kurt's collection after all.

The door opened again and Puck, Beth and Sam appeared.

"Hey, there's my girl." Puck said as he flew across the room to hug her, but Kurt screeched at him not to wrinkle the dress, and he stopped and pouted at him, before giving her a quick hug.

"Hey Uncle Puck." Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"So, getting hitched huh?" He asked with a smirk, and she just smirked back.

"Yeah." She said slowly, "When are you going to ask Quinn to marry you?"

"Hush your mouth." Puck said in a whisper and Kurt laughed.

"You know that everyone knows, Noah. So why not?" He said to him, and Puck turned a glare to Kurt.

"You hush up too."

Elizabeth and Kurt both laughed at him, and Sam came over to greet her, but not touching the dress when he received a look from Kurt. Everyone stood around chatting and after about 10 minutes, the door opened again, and Blaine poked his head inside.

"Hey, everyone's seated and ready." He said and Elizabeth smiled over at him.

"Ok, daddy." She said with a nod, and then everyone began filing out of the room to find their seats.

Kurt hung back with Elizabeth after everyone was gone, and took her hand.

"Now, one piece of advice that my grandmother gave me before I got married. Never take anything for granted, and never go to bed angry." Kurt said to her with a gentle smile, and she looked up at him gratefully.

"Got it." She said as she was trying to take deep slow breaths, but Kurt didn't release her hand, and for that she was grateful too.

"Ready?" He asked as they approached the door, and she took one last breath before nodding.

"Yes."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The ceremony was incredible and Carmen was the little flower girl, throwing white carnation petals over the aisle as she walked down slowly with Isabella, her mother whispering instructions to her with a little smile.

Grace and Hope were the next bridesmaids to walk down and Kurt whispered that they looked beautiful when they got close enough to him, and they both threw their father a smile.

Blaine looked so proud as he walked Elizabeth down the aisle to Gregory. Gregory himself had a massive smile on his face, but Kurt could also see the nervousness in his eyes, and as Gregory looked to him he gave him a slight nod and a wink, and that seemed to calm his son-in-law down.

Kurt stood and kissed Elizabeth's cheek as she stopped at the end, and he and Blaine took their seats as she stepped up next to Gregory and took his hand with a smile.

"When did our little girl get so big?" Kurt whispered to his husband as they sat down, and Blaine looked at him with a teary smile and a shrug.

Kurt placed a hand in Blaine's as they watched their little girl say her vows, watched as she and Gregory changed, and did their dance like Kurt and Blaine had, and then watched them have their kiss. They were now husband and wife, and Kurt had tears running down his cheeks as everyone stood and cheered and applauded for them both.

Everyone then made their way to where the reception would be held, either in rental cars, or taxis, or grabbing lifts with someone else.

Kurt and Blaine took Carmen in their car to the reception hall, and Cooper's twin girls, Jasmine and Melissa, while Isabella, Grace and Hope went in a separate car with the rest of the wedding party. Alex and Max were in their rental car with Justin and Bradley.

Blaine's car was been driven by Hunter, who took Puck, Quinn and Beth with him. Sebastian also had a rental car, and took Burt, Carole and Pam with him.

Sam and his girlfriend had their own car, and had Cooper Eleanor and their youngest daughter, Rose, with them.

As everyone made their way to the reception hall, Kurt and Blaine stood outside waiting for the wedding car to pull up with Elizabeth and Gregory inside.

"Everyone's here right?" Blaine said as he watched more people walk inside, and Kurt ran off his guest list in his head.

"Yes, I think so."

"The decorations were beautiful, I know that was all you." Blaine said as he placed his arm around Kurt's waist, and Kurt chuckled.

"Well, who else do you know, who could pull off all that glitter?" Kurt said with a smirk and Blaine laughed as they watched the wedding car pull around the corner.

They watched silently with smiles on their faces as Gregory stepped out first and held his hand out to help Elizabeth out of it, helping her rearrange her dress, before walking up the couple of steps to Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey new dads!" Gregory said with a smile and Kurt and Blaine both laughed.

"Hey," Kurt said as he pulled Gregory in for a hug, "Thank you, I couldn't have wished for a better man for my little girl." He whispered to him and Gregory pulled back with a smile and a nod.

"Your suitcases are packed for after the reception, they're waiting in the town car in the parking lot round back, Sebastian will drive you to the airport," Kurt explained to Elizabeth as Blaine pulled Gregory into a hug next, "And I have your change of outfit in the back closet inside."

"Thank you dad." She told him with a smile and then Kurt and Blaine walked in ahead of them, to tell the announcer that they had arrived.

As they walked through the entrance being announced as Mr and Mrs Pearson, everyone clapped and cheered and then flashes of bright light illuminated all around as everyone was taking pictures, including Blaine.

Kurt wiped another tear away from his eye as he watched his daughter laugh happily and curtsy slightly for everyone gathered. Gregory swept her around the room, holding her hand as they greeted everyone and talked and were congratulated.

Kurt sat down on his seat at the table next to Blaine, his work for the evening was done, now it was all left to the married couple. Blaine stroked a hand over Kurt's back and rested his head against his shoulder, content with just sitting and watching for now.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The lights dimmed as Elizabeth and Gregory walked to the dancefloor to share their first dance. Kurt watched happily, swaying his head side to side as he watched his daughter twirl around the dancefloor with her husband, and then a hand came into view, held out for him. He looked up at his husband's smiling face.

"May I have this dance my love?" Blaine asked almost too politely and Kurt smirked.

"Mr Dapper now?" He asked and Blaine just smiled and shrugged his shoulders, still holding out his hand, and Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and took it, "Of course you may, my darling."

Blaine chuckled as he pulled Kurt out of his seat. Other couples were also joining the dancefloor for the song now, and Kurt rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder as they swayed around together.

They danced together for at least two songs, Kurt sighing happily against Blaine's shoulder as Blaine arms wrapped him tighter. After the song changed to a slightly faster one, but still a slow dance, there was a tap against Blaine's shoulder.

"Can we cut in?" Gregory said as he and Elizabeth stood there next to them, and Blaine laughed before he and Kurt separated, Kurt took Gregory's hand as Blaine took Elizabeth's.

Blaine swung her around the dancefloor happily, and Kurt smiled from where he was dancing with his son-in-law, as Elizabeth giggled and danced with her father. They swapped after a while and then after that everyone wanted to dance with the bride.

Alex, then Max, then Justin and then Bradley. Kurt worried about Elizabeth's feet getting sore after all that dancing, but as he was about to suggest she rest, she had Isabella help her take her shoes off, and threw Kurt a wink before going back to dancing.

Kurt laughed, and there was another hand held out to him. And he laughed again as Alex took his hand and danced with him, while Blaine was busy dancing with their other daughters.

"She did great didn't she." Alex said as he and Kurt danced around.

"She did," Kurt agreed as he spun around with his eldest son, "we are all so proud of her."

"Gregory's great." Alex said and Kurt hummed, then Alex leaned in to whisper against his ear, "And i'm going to ask Max to marry me when we get home."

Kurt's eyes widened and a big smile lit up his face, but Alex held a finger to his own lips in a shushing motion and Kurt laughed happily as he hugged his son.

"I'm proud of you too, tough guy."

"Thanks, dad."

Everyone was exhausted by the time Elizabeth and Gregory had to leave to catch their flight, Isabella was holding Carmen to her chest, as she was getting sleepy, and Bradley and Justin were both passed out on chairs in the corner of the room. Kurt had taken a picture of them cuddled up against each other, as black mail later.

Grace and Hope had stopped dancing and were sitting talking, Blaine was yawning as he spoke to Cooper. Kurt helped Elizabeth change into her first honeymoon outfit, which was just a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a white flowing top.

Everyone cheered again for them as they announced they had to go, Sebastian went out to pull the car around the front, and Kurt and Blaine walked out with them to say goodbye, they would be going back home to L.A after their honeymoon.

"I'm so proud of you." Kurt whispered to her as he held her close, before pulling Gregory in too, "Take care of her."

"I will." he said with a smile and a nod, before they both climbed into the car, Kurt and Blaine blowing kisses to them as Sebastian drove them away.

"One down," Kurt said quietly and Blaine smiled.

"6 to go." He finished and they both shared a smile before walking back inside.


End file.
